ABSTRACT The Animal Core of the Case-MMPC will support MMPC investigators who utilize rodent models for their nutritional, analytical and metabolomics projects. The AAALAC-accredited Case Western Reserve University Animal Research Center (ARC) provides outstanding state-of-the- art housing and care of animals (including transgenic and knockout mice). The Director of the ARC and Director of the Animal Core for the Case-MMPC is Dr. John Durfee DVM, DACLAM. Dr. Durfee, ensures that animals are cared for under the uniform standards of the MMPC network and AAALAC guidelines. This includes (i) the quarantine conditions upon arrival of the mice (if needed for 4 weeks) at the CWRU ARC, and re-quarantine into clean quarantine rooms for some mice after imaging or metabolic procedures are performed at our MMPC, (ii) testing for parasites and infectious agents (cilia-associated respiratory bacillus, Clostridium piliforme (Tyzzer's disease), ectromelia, lymphocytic choriomeningitis virus, mouse adenoviruses, mouse hepatitis virus, mouse norovirus, mouse parvoviruses, mouse rotavirus, mycoplasma pulmonis, pneumonia virus of mice, reovirus, Sendai virus, Theiler's virus (GD-7), fur mites and pinworms), (iii) feeding and care of mice in the CWRU ARC, and (iv) consultation with Dr. Croniger (Director of the Metabolic Core) as needed for veterinarian care of the mice sent to the Case- MMPC.